


Мой Король

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Они были так близко друг к другу, что даже демоны не сочли бы это приличным.
Relationships: Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	Мой Король

В этом мире никогда не было настоящих божеств. Никто не благословлял землю, чтобы она давала богатый урожай; не проклинал грешников и не отрекал их от посмертного рая; не слушал обращенных в беззвездную пустоту молитв — и люди постепенно переставали верить. 

И когда с небес спустилась крылатая Смерть, люди не заметили ее прихода. Глубокой ночью Смерть пожинала души демонической косой, относя их в Ад и даруя своему Повелителю. 

Его трон из белейших костей и мрамора был украшением старого храма, и Смерть невольно преклоняла колени всякий раз, как перед глазами представало то великое и торжественное зрелище.

— Мой Король, — шепот тысяч демонических голосов сливался в единый ропот — не злой и не яростный, но покорный и нежный, как летний ветер. — Мой Король, я прибыл по Вашему зову. 

— Спарда, ты мой меч, что верой и правдой служит мне. Я рад тебя видеть. — Взмах руки, и толпы демонов скрываются за массивными дверями храма. Теперь здесь остались только они: Смерть и Дьявол. — Твои дары как всегда прекрасны. 

Золотой шелк волос демонического божества спускался по его белым мраморным плечам, сияющими волнами струился вниз, и так легко было поверить в их невероятную мягкость и податливость.

Спарда склонил голову, с гордостью принимая похвалу. Он любил этот миг, когда они оставались наедине, и Король улыбался ему _(только ему)_. Грязь низших демонов портила его Короля так же, как неопытный ювелир портит свой первый драгоценный камень.

— Ожидание нашей новой встречи казалось мне бесконечным.

— Ох, Спарда, — смех Короля наполнил зал. — Ты говоришь мне это каждый раз, как видишь меня.

— Потому что это правда, мой Король. Я скучал по Вам.

Мундус — Дьявол, чье имя вызывало у его врагов неконтролируемый страх, — сейчас выглядел расслабленно и спокойно. 

— Подойди ко мне.

Спарда подчинился, шагнув на мраморный пьедестал. Подол его плаща зашуршал по массивным плитам, и вот спустя пару секунд все затихло. В тишине пустого храма можно было расслышать только слабое дыхание и звуки скребущихся за дверями демонов.

Они были так близко — слишком близко, чтобы даже демоны сочли это приличным.

— Ближе, Спарда, — приказал Король и, поднявшись, коснулся пальцами его подбородка. — Есть то, что я давно хотел тебе сказать.

— Что же это, мой Король? 

Холодные мраморные губы коснулись края уха Спарды, но дыхание, вырывавшееся из них, сейчас казалось горячее любого пламени, что можно найти в Аду. Спарда замер, опасаясь упустить столь редкий миг единства и умиротворения. 

Мундус улыбнулся и шепнул в ответ: 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе.


End file.
